marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Pier (Yost Universe)
| other = }} :Pier is from the Non MAU series . A pier, also called a boardwalk, is a structure that goes out over the water from the shore. Unlike a bridge, it does not necessarily connect with land on the other end. Piers have often been expanded to include amusement parks with rides such as on them. History At some point a man and his friend decided to head to a pier on a beach in with their . The cameraman decided to check out the women, much to the embarrassment of his friend. As he turned to watch one gorgeous girl he saw a large laser blast hit the beach. He turned to see a man pointing up. The robot first appeared off the coast. At some point the superhero Iron Man was alerted to its presence and moved in to defeat it. Whoever attacked first, eventually the battle made its way towards a pier with a and other amusement park rides. A man with a camcorder and his friend were visiting the pier when they witnessed the battle. The robot fired at Iron Man and missed hitting the nearby . It fired again and hit the ferris wheel destroying it. It fired several more times each missing the armored hero. They did hit the water creating large waves that splashed onto the pier. Their battle caused much of the surrounding water to spray up creating a mist. Iron Man flew around causing several explosions on its shoulder, leg, hip, and chest. The robot fired into the air but missed. It fired again but hit only water. Iron Man then deployed something that caused explosions all over its body. The robot then waved the smoke away. It reached up and grabbed Iron Man out of the air. It then dropped him and began walking towards the pier. Just then Iron Man attacked and caused the robot to stop as its body short-circuited. It kneeled into the water before it finally exploded. The pieces of debris flew in all directions. One crashed into the water next to the pier near the cameraman. One piece landed on the end of the pier completely destroying it. One more piece was going to crash into the pier on top of the cameraman. Luckily, Iron Man saw this and flew under it to catch it. Iron Man blasted his boots to full strength and saved the man. The battle then became a major news story that was seen across the country. The man sold his camera footage and the news station used it in their report. Iron Man returned to where he changed back into Tony Stark, the secret identity of Iron Man. Tony drove down the as they watched the footage. Rhodey used the battle as reason for why Tony should not battle alone and should allow to deal with such threats. Tony ignored him and when attacked the he went off alone. External Links *Wikipedia Category:Places (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes